


Harry Hart's got 1000 Tricks (but Eggsy only loves his dick)

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would have fuck with Harry even if the man had had the tiniest of dicks because you just have to look at the man once to know that he must know a thousand tricks and Eggsy wants to be on the receiving end of every single one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Hart's got 1000 Tricks (but Eggsy only loves his dick)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bulletproof_gentleman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproof_gentleman/gifts).



> So my darling Gent wanted some Hartwin size kink and she's been so good to me that even if I usually never go higher than some kissing, well I made an exception for her and write her a smut-ish ficlet.
> 
> Credits for the title goes to our amazing merlion <3

"Fuck me," Eggsy cannot refrain from exclaiming once Harry's erection is freed from his trouser.

They're on the bed, even if Eggsy couldn't for the life of him tell how they got there, Harry settled between his spread legs. They've been snogging quite actively for a small eternity already, hands tearing at clothing to get to glorious naked _skin_.

It's been a long time coming, the two of them ending up in bed, the tension between them only building more and more every day until it just snapped earlier tonight when Eggsy fingers had brushed against Harry’s hand when he had held out a glass of scotch to him.

Now they’re _finally_ in bed (even if Eggsy wouldn’t have minded a desk, a wall, a rug, a... you get the idea), naked from the chest up, trousers open, their underwear slid down just enough for their cocks to be out in the open and Eggsy knows it’s not very “gentlemanly” to stare but how can he not when he has _this_ under his eyes. _Fuck me_ indeed.

“That’s the idea, yes.” Harry is probably trying for flippant, but the effect is quite lost because of his breathless tone, his flushed cheeks and his disheveled hair.

Eggsy still shivers though because, _yes_ , but at the same time he shakes his head because _no_ , Harry just doesn’t understand. He’s seen a lot of cocks in his years even if he’s sucked on them or been fucked by them a lot less, because somehow people tends to find it insulting when he points out they have small dicks. Not that it ever bothered him because, well, he likes them _big_. He much prefers going back home to his toys instead of having an unsatisfactory fuck, thank you very much.

“No, Harry, I mean, _fuck me_ , you’re, you’re-” he interrupts himself to try and find another word, but there’s nothing coming to his mind right now. Anyway, he’s always been a believer of calling a cat a cat and Harry’s cock? Well, “- _big_ ” he finishes, a bit lamely.

Harry freezes and it doesn’t even last a second, but Eggsy feels it and he sees his expression twist into something indefinable, gone so quickly he would have thought he had imagined it, but by now he _knows_ all about Harry and his microscopic tells and he doesn’t even wait for him to open his mouth to say anything about the utter shite he must be thinking about right now.

In a flash he’s flipped them, so that Harry is now on his back and he’s kneeling between his legs, hands on his hips so he doesn’t move and his eyes level with that _gorgeous_ cock. “No seriously Harry, you don’t understand, I want you to _wreck_ me.” And because Eggsy’s never been good with words and never pretended to be, he sinks onto the hot flesh, lips stretching wide to accommodate the size. He cannot go far, can’t even reach the fingers of the hand he’s wrapped around the base of his length and he moans because that’s so _hot_.

Now don’t get him wrong. He would have fuck with Harry even if the man had had the tiniest of dicks because you just have to look at the man once to know that he must know a thousand tricks and Eggsy wants to be on the receiving end of every single one of them. That his cock is quite literally the biggest cock he’s ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on is just a bonus. A sweet, marvelous, amazing bonus that he’d be happy to spend the rest of his life sucking on and, if Harry’s groan of pleasure and the hand tightening in his hair is anything to go by, the man would probably have no objections to it.

Thing is, Eggsy has other _plans_ for tonight, so he moves back up, not resisting the impulse to tongue the slit cheekily, moaning in contentment when he catches a drop of pre-come and Harry’s taste bursts in his mouth. He lets go of Harry, his lips coming off with an obscene _pop_ and goes to sit back on his heels, but Harry is already grabbing him by the shoulders to haul him up and his lips are caught in frantic kisses.

Gone is all of Harry’s finesse of the previous kisses, it’s as if he wants to devour Eggsy starting with his mouth and Eggsy does not mind at all, revels in the hungry bites bestowed on his lower lip, in the fingers digging hard into his skin, the hint of fingernail he feels on his back and his hips.

They part, but not before Eggsy starts feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen. They don’t go far, their breaths mingling together and if Eggsy ever has to give desire a color, it’s going to be the black of Harry’s dilated pupils.

One of Harry’s hands comes up to cup his chin, the tip of his thumb pushing between his swollen red lips and his breath catches when Eggsy flicks his tongue against it.

“You devilish boy,” groans Harry, before he flips him back under him, but this time on his stomach instead of his back and somehow all his remaining clothing has been removed and Harry’s hands are on his ass, his lips brushing against his ear. “I hope you understand just what you’ve gotten into.”

Eggsy doesn’t bother answering because Harry is already sliding down, down, down until he stops and he has to yelp at the sharp bite on his buttock. The pain is soon licked away and Eggsy was _right_.

That man does know a thousand tricks.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... First smut-ish fic written in english. Thoughts?


End file.
